


pat in the back

by pyodongiejunie



Category: Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pyojunz are saps, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyodongiejunie/pseuds/pyodongiejunie
Summary: hyeongjun does a good job and deserves a pat on the back.
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	pat in the back

dongpyo wakes up with a smile on his smile, it must have been a good sleep. he stands up and stretches his short limbs. dongpyo grabs his phone and heads over to the kitchen because he smells something, something burning. with the realization, dongpyo runs towards the kitchen only to find hyeongjun, cooking.

"listen, i was trying to cook but i think i burned it." hyeongjun defends himself, setting the frying pan in the sink.

"you think?” dongpyo taunts and hyeongjun pouts at him.

"i'm being sweet! i was cooking for you!" hyeongjun whines and dongpyo can't help but laugh, he reaches for hyeongjun's cheeks, pinching them and earning a yelp from the other.

"efforts appreciated." dongpyo says and looks at the table, which is set up quite nicely. peach colored flowers adorned the flower vase that matches perfectly with the peach plates.

"what's the occasion?" dongpyo asks, it's not their anniversary is it?

"nothing, i just thought this would be cute but... it didn't go as planned." hyeongjun says shyly and dongpyo can't believe what situation he is in, he feels so grateful. 

"are you crying? i'm sorry i made a mess in the kitchen. i promise i'll clean it." hyeongjun hurries to dongpyo and hugs him.

"it's not that... it's just..."

"just what?"

dongpyo wipes his tears and looks at hyeongjun, who's currently teary eyed as well.

"why did you turn me into a sap?" dongpyo jokes as he reciprocates the other's hug.

"h-huh?" hyeongjun asks, hugging dongpyo tighter,not wanting to let go.

"thank you." dongpyo whispers and hugs hyeongjun tighter as well, their bodies impossibly close and flush against each other.

"what?" hyeongjun asks again and dongpyo let's go, the beating in his heart too strong to contain.

"i said, thank you. i didn't know what i did to deserve you because you're too good for me. i'm always thankful of you." dongpyo says sincerely, his tears falling softly on his cheeks.

hyeongjun's tears fell down as well, it's his turn to cry now. 

"why are we a crying mess early in the morning?" dongpyo asks no one in particular. hyeongjun kisses his lips and mutters a soft 'i love you' and dongpyo tells him that as well.

...

"you're leaving me? after making me cry like that?" hyeongjun asks jokingly and dongpyo gives him a pained expression.

"sorry... i forgot minhee, eunsang and i are going to revise our project today." dongpyo says as he grabs one of hyeongjun's slightly burnt but thankfully, edible pancakes and eats it.

"i have nothing to do while you're gone." hyeongjun says in pout and dongpyo almost gives in to his boyfriend's request of not going if the project isn't so damn important.

"well, don't you watch movies when i'm not around?" dongpyo struggles putting on his shoes, hyeongjun looking at his socked ones.

"no..." hyeongjun quietly answers as he plays with his sleeves.

"okay... what do you usually do when i'm out?" dongpyo asks as he fixes his hair in front of the vanity. 

"use my phone... and wait for you to comeback." hyeongjun murmurs the last part, hoping that dongpyo didn't hear it. 

"baby..." dongpyo says, sadness laced in his voice. dongpyo approaches hyeongjun, he tiptoes and pats hyeongjun head. he looks at his watch and sees the time, he's late.

"you should go..." hyeongjun says as he cups dongpyo's face.

dongpyo smiles and nods slowly. he tiptoes once more and pecks hyeongjun's lips to say sorry.

"i'll make it up to you later, i promise." dongpyo says and hyeongjun smiles, happy that dongpyo still thought about him.

"okay, bye! see you later." hyeongjun waves his hands as dongpyo detaches from him, he's missing his warmth, yes but he knows he shouldn't trap dongpyo in his arms, they both deserve to be free of doing what they want to.

dongpyo was about to head out when hyeongjun stops him.

"aren't you forgetting something?" hyeongjun asks and dongpyo smiles at him all too knowingly. dongpyo tiptoes and kisses hyeongjun. the taller was taken aback by the action. hyeongjun blushes but he quickly regains his composure and clears his throat.

"i m-meant your wallet and charger." hyeongjun says and dongpyo's eyes widen as he smiles sheepishly, scratching his nape.

"right... i-i'll go get it." dongpyo quickly runs to their shared room amd takes his charger and wallet.

"i'll be going now." dongpyo says and hyeongjun waves him goodbye.

...

hyeongjun pats his back, for letting go of dongpyo and not being so clingy.

hyeongjun grabs his phone and sits on the coach, covering himself with dongpyo's favorite blanket. 

_hyeongjun: i miss you already... come back. :(_

wait... hyeongjun doesn't deserve that pat in the back after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ~ thank u for reading! please leave comments! i'd love to read your thoughts. ♡


End file.
